dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lancelot Du Lac
Lancelot Du Lac or his more preferred name Lance is the main protagonist of the FanFiction The Magic Knight. He is the heir of Du Lac Family and wields the Demon Sword, Secace. Lancelot is a descendant of the original Knight Sir Lancelot, as well as the Legendary Magician, Merlin. His mother is Gabriel, who is one of the Four Great Seraph making him the grandson of God of the Bible. After he completed his training in the Chivalric Order, Lancelot soon moved back to his hometown of Kuoh and currently lives in his childhood home. He attends Kuoh Academy as a second-year student, eventually becoming the president of his own club that he called Knights of Chivalry. Soon he gained his own Brave Saints with him and chose the suit of Hearts. Later on, Lancelot completed his own Independent-Type Sacred Gear named Avalon Drakon. Appearance Lancelot is a handsome seventeen-year-old high school male student of average height along with a far more athletic build, due to his training in the Chivalric Order. He has brown hair that's somewhat spiky with a slight bang that has his forehead covered and green eyes that he inherited from his mother. After his summer training with Elaine in Volume 5, he soon gained a slightly more muscular build than he did before. Due to his generally kind appearance, most of the people he meets usually trust him almost instantly. As an Half-Angel, he has ten white angel wings growing from his back. Among one of the only three people that were able to unlock the innate ability known as the "War God", which turns his hair blonde and his eyes turn a sharper shade of green. He had worn various clothing throughout the series, however his most frequent is the Kuoh Academy uniform, which consists of an unbuttoned black blazer that has a badge that represents his status as the president of the Knight of Chivalry Club located on his collar, a white short-sleeved button down dress shirt with black vertical lines, black pants and brown dress shoes. During his training days within the Chivalric Order, he wore the basic gear that was worn by trainees, which was a light armor, with armor that covers his arms and legs, with a short sword that he had kept strapped to his side. While on he was formerly on assignments for just the Chivalric Order as a trainee, he wore a black school blazer for male students with a white sword/shield knitted on his breast pocket a dark colored undershirt, with black pants and sneakers. Near the end of Volume 5, like other members of the Knights of Chivalry. During combat, he switched to wearing a green modified short-sleeved jacket with two breast pockets, with the K.O.C President's badge pinned on one of his breast pocket, a black sleeveless shirt with darkish silver lining, black plants that had silver lining with a small holster on his right pants leg and complete with black shoes. Personality Similar to his father in his youth, Lancelot is shown to be both kind and brave, he won't hesitate for a second to jump in the middle of any situation no matter how dangerous or how many opponents there are in front of him to save anyone whether he knew them or not. Like other members of the Du Lac Family, Lancelot is incredibly stubborn when it comes to combat and doesn't give up in a fight no matter how strong his opponent is and like most of them he causes unnecessary destruction to property. A lot similar to his mother and uncle, he has no personal dislike towards anyone no matter what race the belong to even if they've Devils or Fallen Angels. It was also revealed that Lancelot holds great compassion towards the children who grew up within the Chivalric Order, whether it was due to them losing their parents or being abandoned with nowhere else to go. He treats each of them as his little brothers and little sisters, it was also one of the reasons that he had soon decided to learn how to cook good food for them. At times without even trying other children who barely knows him, they can sometimes see him as being a brotherly figure. Also as both the next head of the Du Lac Family and a Knight of the Chivalric Order, he has great honor and respect for the Code of Chivalry to the letter. However, despite him being the heir of the Du Lac Family, at times he can be both laid-back and carefree, he makes it a habit of falling asleep whenever he gets the opportunity. He falls sleep wherever he can, whether it is on the roof of Kuoh Academy, in the middle of a grass field, or even during the middle of an assignment. Most people sees him as nothing more than a slacker, he can be a brilliant technician and an inventor, he can also sometimes geek out whenever he finds something that greatly interests him. It was soon revealed that Lancelot possesses a weakness when it comes to fighting against anyone that he sees as being cute, especially when it comes to Nekomata and it impairs his ability to fight against most Youkai. Despite, how laid-back, kind, brilliant he can be, Lancelot has also shown to be completely brutal in combat, this is more shown when he fights in his War God that makes him more susceptible to losing his temper in combat. There have been many times where Lance’s aggression in battle has shocked even those who’ve known him his entire life. History Lancelot is the only child of Galahad Du Lac, the former Head Paladin and the Gabriel, an Angel and one of the Four Great Seraph within Heaven, she one of the guardians of the Throne of Heaven. Before his birth, due to his mother being an Angel, she had to conceive him within the confines of a hospital that was located within Heaven. Most of his childhood, Lancelot grew up in Kuoh Town even attending the elementary school located in his hometown.At the age of five, it was soon revealed that not only did he inherit his father's ability as a Knight, but he also inherited the ability to understand and use magic equations and calculations, which led to him being known as the generation Magic Knight. While growing up in Kuoh Town, he later befriended both Issei Hyoudou and Irina Shidou, whose parents knew each other when they were training in the Chivalric Order before Issei's parents had eventually retired. The three of them would usually hang out in the parks playing Heroes together and swordplay. Even though Lancelot liked spending time with his father and his two best friends, he missed spending time with his mother, who was busy with her duties as a Seraph. So his father decided to give him a 'Special Mission' that had entailed him going to the store for something or him 'accidentally' running into Gabriel. During the short time that they spent together, Gabriel would hold Lancelot in her arms, while she flew in the air using her twelve snow white angel wings. Soon at the age of seven, Lancelot had eventually left with his father to go to the Chivalric Order to start his training as a Knight. Almost a year after he was in the Order of the Knights, he had eventually met up with the adoptive daughters of the Paladin, Naomi Shirogane; Yumi and Jeanne D' Arc, the girl who inherited the spirit of the Saint, Joan of Arc. During his sword training, he would normally be spied on by the kids who living inside of the orphanage located in the Order. After noticing them hiding, he would just stop and began telling them about life in the outside world and he would listen to the dreams that each of them had. Afterward, he later started to constantly visit the children within the orphanage, which had later caused him to become known as (Aniki by the boys) and (Onii-Sama by the girls). He later began to learn how to cook, so he could fix whatever good cuisine that they wanted to try and eat. While working as a Knight of the Chivalric Order, he was partnered with a female Magician from the organization known as Grauzauberer, Lavinia Reni, a wielder of the Longinus, Absolute Demise. Plot The Green-Eyed Magic Knight Returns Lancelot was first introduced in Volume 1 of the story, where he has seen training with another fellow knight. Even though he was distracted for a couple of seconds, he had snapped out of it and he disarmed his fellow knight winning the match. Afterward, Lancelot is crowded by a group of children who lives in the Chivalric Order, and he is then approached by both Yumi Shirogane and Jeanne D'Arc who tells him that he as been called by the Head Paladin and the Six Paladins for a meeting. As he had walked to the building in the middle of the Chivalric Order along with Yumi and Jeanne, but Lancelot stopped after he realized that both of them were really upset by the fact that he would eventually leave. Lancelot had hugged both of them and reassured that he'll always keep in contact with them and promised that he'd see them again. He finally walked inside of the meeting room located in the Chivalric Order and met with seven adults who were at least in their thirties' or older. After he recites the creed of the Chivalric Order, he then leaves and embarks on his trip back to Kuoh Town. When Lancelot arrives in Kuoh, he had a walk through the middle of the night and was attacked by a group of Stray Devil, which he had easily killed using his Demon Sword's spatial technique. The next day, he walks into his homeroom class where he reunites with his childhood friend, Issei Hyoudou. Once class was over, he was approached by Rias' two Knights Yuuto Kiba and Van, who then informed him that their King and the Student Council President had wanted to talk with him. And they led him inside of the Occult Research Club where he met the two Devils of Kuoh Academy; Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, who had wanted to know his intentions of being. After explaining his situation to them, he leaves when he got an assignment from the Chivalric Order. And he arrives at the park and saved a little girl along with her mother from being killed by a group of Stray Devils using Secace officially. The very day after he had arrived in Kuoh Town, he had left for school the day and decided to see Issei's parents who were former Knights of the Chivalric Order again at their old house. Once he knocked on the door, he was first greeted by Issei's mother, Minako Hyoudou and she had almost immediately greeted him with a hug who had then walked upstairs to get up Issei. Afterward, he had met up with his father, Kaito, who was ranked as a former Paladin and he soon informed him of the dangers of using a Demon Sword. Almost two days after had returned to his hometown and enrolled into Kuoh Academy, while he was walking to school along with Awakening the Power of the Welsh Dragon Powers & Abilities War God (乱神, Ranshin): also known as the Power of the War God, an innate ability that can only be used by certain members of the Du Lac Family, the descendants of Sir Lancelot, however, only three of them were capable of awakening it after him. When in this state, he gains an increase in both his physical and his combat capabilities. However, due to the natural aggression that this form possesses, if this isn't mastered the user could potentially lose their sense of humanity and act brutally in combat. But, after his training over the summer with Elaine he became capable of overcoming the more negative effects. Aura: Lancelot is capable of using Aura, even without formal training in the Chivalric Order, but he had no control over it. After officially training in the Chivalric Order, he gained far better control over his aura to the point where he could increase his power further. Increasing his strength, speed, and defenses. Training with Elaine, Lancelot gained a better understanding of ki and became capable of hiding his presence from two skilled Senjutsu users. Immense Light Projection: Being half-Angel, Lancelot has the common light abilities as Angels. As the son of one of the Four Great Seraph, Gabriel, Lancelot is able to form multiple weapons of light with ease. Before the summer break ended, Lancelot gained some advice from his mother about light powers. He became capable of creating a large number of light weapons without tiring out and in far fluent shapes. Natural-Born Holy Sword user: As a natural-born Holy Sword user, Lancelot is able to wield any holy sword. Superhuman Strength: Lancelot is remarkably strong, known as the strongest Knight of his Generation, as such, he can fight against both High-Class Devils and Monsters even with his angelic powers sealed. Before the start of the canon, Lancelot was capable of fighting against Sairaorg to a standstill (but Lancelot admitted that he would have lost if the fight dragged on). During the conflict with the Phenex Group, he had the strength to block an attack from Raiser and Issei (Boosted Gear equipped) separate attacks with one hand each. After his training with Elaine, his strength further developed to the point where he could fight against fighters like Bikou and Issei (Balance Breaker) Immense Speed: Lancelot has a great amount of speed beyond that of a normal human, which allows him to move at what is called God-Speed. After Volume 5, he soon became capable of moving a God-Like speed and is even capable of keeping up with Armor-Type Balance Breaker users. Immense Stamina: Lancelot possesses a large amount of stamina, being capable of fighting for extended periods of time without tiring out. Durin training with Elaine, both continued to spar match against one another in their War God states for almost hours without stopping. Superhuman Durability: He has shown to be highly durable, mostly due to the training that he went through within the Chivalric Order since childhood. This was shown when he was capable of blocking an attack from both Issei (with Boosted Gear activated) and Raiser after they almost got into a fight, along with being capable of taking an attack by Issei in his Balance Breaker Scale Mail armor with minimal injuries. After training with Elaine, he soon became able to fight against and take attacks from Armor-Type Balance Breaker users. Master Swordsman: Lancelot is a master swordsman capable of using Secace with great mastery, the Demonic War Sword and using its ability to tear through space with great precision. His mastery allowed him to fight and then overpower Freed Sellzen who was wielding Excalibur Rapidly and being capable of wounding Kokabiel. He has also shown capable of parrying attacks from Elaine, who is considered to possess abilities that surpass that of even the original Sir Lancelot. Immense Combat Skill: Lancelot is a top notch fighter with tremendous skill in combat, being capable of fighting against several High-Class Devil and Monsters during his days as a trainee. This is shown several times when Lancelot fought against several monsters without breaking as much of a sweat, along with him later stating that he could have taken on Raiser Phenex and his peerage. As a true testament to his skills, he has shown capable of fighting against Kokabiel, a Cadre-Class Fallen Angel, who had survived the Great War against the previous Four Great Satan and God of the Bible. This is one of the reasons why he's known as the Strongest Knight within his generation. Master Magician: As a descendant of the Legendary Magician, Merlin inventor of the System of Magic used by the Humans. He is a highly skilled Magician, as shown through his great knowledge knowledgeable of magics from some of the other Factions of the world. During his trainee days, Lancelot was able to understand the magic circles of Stray Magicians after almost seconds of examining it. Training with his uncle, Lancelot became highly proficient in several areas of magics which includes Norse, Black, White, Angel, Devil, Teleportation, and even some Forbidden Magics. He was soon classed as a Magic Swordsman. Master Inventor: '''Due to his interest in calculations and interest in Sacred Gears since he was a child. During his studies of them, Lancelot soon became capable of sensing a person's Sacred Gear and is capable of telling what it is after a couple of seconds as shown in Volume 3 when he saw Saji. He is a highly capable inventor as shown when he invented the badges used by the members of the Knights of Chivalry when he was capable of modifying one of the jewels from Divine Dividing for Issei to create the Dividing Gear and the time when he completely the Sacred Gear Avalon Drakon. '''Master Technician: '''In spite of his laid-back demeanor, Lancelot has been regarded as a genius able to match even Sona when it comes to devising strategies. His intellect was shown during one of his first mission as a trainee in the Chivalric Order, he came up with a strategy that saved a group of people being held hostage by stray devils. Lancelot has mainly been categorized as a Technique-Type Fighter, often being capable of figuring his opponent's attack patterns and possibly figuring out their next move. Even Azazel has stated that this makes Lancelot a very dangerous opponent to fight against especially against the Gremory Group (who're mainly a Power-Type Group), mainly due to him devising different ways for him to create different techniques using his powers. '''Flight: Being Half-Angel, Lancelot is able to fly using his 10 pure white Angel wings. Equipment Brynhildr_02.png|Demonic War Sword Secace Ezgif.com-resize.gif|Secace in use HolyKnight.png|K.O.C Badge Chibi_3.png|Avon full view swordcloseup.png|Sword Form: Avalon Drakon Layfon Alseif Heaven's Blade Compact Form1.jpg|Avalon Heroic Sword (Compact Form) Tumblr mmbyae47O21ra5a63o1 500.gif|Lance activating Avalon Heroic Sword Avalon Drakon ( ): This is one of Lancelot's main weapons of choice. An Independent Avatar-Type Sacred Gear that Lancelot finished over the summer, it takes the form of a small white dragon that has a blue jewel in its forehead by the name of Avon. It can act on its own instincts and is capable of talking. It has the ability to fire off a wave of holy energy capable of harming dark creatures; like Devils, Vampires, etc. Its secondary ability allows it to form a barrier capable of blocking both physical and magic attacks, as shown during a mission that they had during the summer break to fight against Devils from the Old Maou Faction. *'Avalon Heroic Sword:' The new sword form that Avalon Drakon gained after practicing with Lancelot, through the summer break. It transforms into an ornate double-edged longsword with a double-handed hilt, a small blue jewel in its unique sword guard. The sword is capable of firing off a more focused holy wave from its blade, it causes far more damage to being weak against light and can vaporize evil spirits. As stated by Avon, this form is far more efficient in terms of controlling his own power. This sword is also capable of repelling a large number of attacks from Magicians and Devils. *'Avalon Paladin Guardian' ( ): Is the Balance Breaker of the Avalon Drakon that creates an invisible shroud that covers his entire body in mist, though from the light from the sun and sometimes when attacked, it appears to be a dragon-like armor. This form was soon achieved after further training with Avon soon after the end of the summer break. This shroud is capable of protecting him from all sides from both physical attacks and magical attacks. Secace (セケース, Sekesu): A sword wielded by Lance. The''' sword of war and '''demonic war sword. This is a demon sword that possesses an immensely sharp edge that is capable of generating a massive demonic slash that is second only to Gram, which is also capable of tearing through space. Lancelot has also shown to be capable of using Seace, while it is still in its dimensional storage. Due to the curse that is on Secace, if the user loses control of themselves, they will enter a berserk form that increases their abilities. However, after the forms end, the power rebounds on the user and causes them immense physical damage. 'Inventions' Due to him being interested in magical calculations, innovations and Sacred Gears, Lancelot has created several inventions and devices. The notables ones are below: *'KOC Badges:' Badges that are worn by members of the Knights of Chivalry Club room. These badges have several basic functions: it signifies their position as a member of the club room, allowing them to enter the KOC club room without permission, it also acts as a communication system for the members along with others depending on the frequency that they’re on. *'President + Vice-President Badge:' Are the two main badges that were first made and then worn by the president and vice-president of the club. Not only do they have the same function as the other membership badges, but they are also capable of locating the other members in case of emergency. Trivia *Lancelot's birthday is May 8. *Lancelot's height is 5'7" and his weight is 135lbs. *Lancelot's favorite dessert is Chocolate Cake. *Lancelot's favorite drink is coffee as opposed to Arthur's love for tea. *Lancelot has a weakness for cute things, mainly cats and Neko. This impairs his ability to fight against Nekomata/Nekoshou and some Youkai. *Lancelot is listed near the top of Vali's "Wants to Fight Against", second only to Dulio. *Nephilim is a term used for Angel-Human Hybrids. *Lancelot's character design is based on Layfon Alseif from Chrome Shelled Regios. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Kuoh Academy Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Angels